


the struggles of love

by Quagswagging



Series: Gift Fic Monday [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Getting Back Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Lewis gets fed up with seeing his three boys pining after each other and intervenes.In return, the boys help him get back together with Nico.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Series: Gift Fic Monday [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730953
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	the struggles of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pericardiaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/gifts).



> Another Gift Fic! This time for the amazing Pericardiaca! Anon on tumblr said:
> 
> _Hey, I would like a gift fic for @ shellhaeds who is Pericardiaca on AO3 :) The pairing is Lewis/Nico R and the prompt is Lewis and Nico meeting at the first race post-quarantine and having some realisations about their relationship_
> 
> Okay so I might have gotten just a teeny tiny bit distracted but uhm I suppose the realisation bit is still in there? It just features 3 baby brits too? I really hope you enjoy it jsjsj! This was actually one of the first times I wrote Nico/Lewis so I REALLY hope it makes some sense!

Lewis sighed deeply as he watched his three little Brits make heart eyes at each other. Lewis had realised early on that there was something going on between the three. They were not only absolutely adorable together, but also incredibly supportive. Lewis was rather envious of it.

They were more than a little oblivious but Lewis loved them enough not to judge them over it. They would get there eventually, Lewis knew first hand that too many meddlers could only ruin relationships. 

Lewis made his way over to where the three were talking near the McLaren hospitality. Lando was the first to notice Lewis coming over and grinned widely. Lewis momentarily thought the young one was going to hug him, but then Lando seemed to realise they were in public and stepped away from him, instead only smiling.

"Hi Lewis." He said, eyes crinkling up with laughter so much they were almost closed. Lewis momentarily placed his hand on Lando's shoulder in greeting before turning to the other two, who had also shifted their attention to him. 

"Excited for the race, boys?" Lewis asked, chuckling as all three nodded eagerly. 

"We've waited way too long!" George sighed. Alex seemed a bit more tentative.

"Maybe we've forgotten how to drive by now?" The Red Bull driver muttered. Lando and George sighed instantly, while Lewis reached out to pat his shoulder.

"Don't be silly." He tutted, before sighing as he saw Toto waving him over to the Mercedes garage.

"Come over tonight? After free practise?" Lewis asked the young men, who all nodded eagerly. "We can all go for dinner together. I'll send the time and place in the group chat, yeah?" Lewis added. Alex grinned.

"I'll make sure George and Alex will be on time." He chuckled. Lewis winked.

"I'm counting on it."

~~~~

Lewis took the boys out for dinner in a tiny pizzeria, where he had reserved a table in a more secluded area of the restaurant. He had won the race, and all three of the younger ones - even George - had achieved a top 10 finish.

George and Alex arrived first, while Lando was running late due to team meetings. Both Alex and George leaned in to hug Lewis in greeting, the older man fondly ruffling their hair before telling them to sit down. They seemed nervous, which was… odd.

“We need to tell you something, Lewis.” George muttered. Lewis raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay.” he said calmly. He did not know what they would tell him, but if they were this nervous about it, Lewis knew he had to at least try to be supportive.

“We, eh…” George started. “We’re together. Alex and I, I mean.” he said, leaning closer to Alex and giving the Thai, who looked even more nervous than the Williams’ driver, a fond look.

“You’re dating?” Lewis said. George and Alex nodded

“About a month now.” Alex said with a smile. Lewis hummed, and then smiled.

“That’s great.” he said, reaching over to squeeze their hands. George seemed relieved. 

“Good. Yeah it’s good you think it’s great.” he muttered. Lewis chuckled.

“You thought I wouldn’t approve?” Lewis asked softly. Alex shrugged.

“We weren’t sure.” he said. Lewis was touched they were even looking for his approval.

“I’m really happy for you two.” he reassured them, before hesitating. “Does Lando know?” he added thoughtfully. Yes, George and Alex together was great, but Lewis had hoped for them to realise the three of them were meant to be. George shook his head.

“We wanted to tell him today as well.” he said. Lewis nodded, wanting to try and figure out of George and Alex harbored any feelings to his little Brit too, but before he could ask, he saw Lando coming into the restaurant.

"Hey little one." Lewis smiled, getting up to pull Lando into a hug Lando seemed a bit shaking, hands trembling as he clutched on to Lewis's shoulders.

"What's wrong Lando?" Lewis asked softly, gently rubbing the back of Lando's neck. Lando shook his head and pulled back, sitting down while refusing to look at George and Alex next to him. Alex reached out to touch the younger man's shoulder.

"Lando?" He muttered questioningly. Lando pulled away from the touch.

"You didn't tell me!" He snapped, before turning away from them as he started to cry.

"Lando, honey…" Lewis tried to soothe, reaching out to touch Lando's hand. Lando shook his head, got up, and stormed off to the bathrooms. George and Alex both stared at Lewis, seeming lost.

"I… I thought he would be happy for us." George said in a small voice. Lewis sighed.

"You really don't understand what is going on?" He asked softly. Both George and Alex shook their heads. Lewis chuckled.

"Lando is in love with you." He said softly "It hurts him to see you together when he can not have you." He added. Alex blinked and shook his head.

"Who is he in love with? Me? Or George?" He asked, George seeming similarly confused. Lewis sat back and sighed.

"He loves you both. I always did think the three of you would end up together." He said. George swallowed thickly.

"But…" he started. Lewis sighed.

"I know it's not conventional, but if you both love him, you should be together. All three of you." He told them. Alex and George shared a look, before Alex softly spoke up.

"I do love him." He whispered. George sighed.

"Me too." He muttered. Lewis smiled.

"Then tell him." He urged them fondly. "Lando has a big heart, but that means he hurts all the more when he thinks he's being rejected." He added more seriously. 

As if on the cue, the youngest Brit came shuffling back from the bathrooms, his hood pulled over his head to hide his blotchy cheeks. He reached for his phone, which he had left on the table.

"I better go." Lando muttered, refusing to look anyone in the eye. George got up, grabbing Lando's hand.

"Wait-" he muttered urgently. Lando sniffled and looked away.

"I don't want to." He muttered. Alex got up too now. Lewis wanted nothing more than to help them, but he knew this was something they had to figure out on their own.

"We love you, Lando." George said. Lando's eyes shot up.

"This is not funny." He whispered, eyes bloodshot and open wide. 

"We do. We should have realised sooner." Alex sighed. Lando sniffled and shook his head, giving Lewis a helpless look. Lewis gave a him a supportive smile but did not speak up. George pulled Lando closer, kissing his forehead. 

"Please believe us." He muttered. Lando shrugged and looked up. 

"I-I" he stuttered. Alex bit his lip, seeming torn, but then leaned in so fast Lando let out a scared squeak which was muffled by Alex's lips smashing over it.

"I think you broke my teeth!" Lando groaned, pulling away. Lewis was instantly on his feet, checking Lando, but he was fine except for a small trace of blood on his lower lip.

"You'll be fine honey." Lewis soothed. Alex meanwhile seemed mortified, clutching at George's wrist, the Williams' driver seeming amused. Lando was still pouting, before his eyes suddenly widened.

"You kissed me!" He gasped at Alex. Lewis chuckled.

"It was more of a headbutt." He chuckled amusedly. Alex groaned.

"I am really sorry, Lando." He muttered. Lando let out a shaky breath, before pulling Alex in for a gentle, careful kiss. Lewis smiled and took his seat again, pretending to be looking at his phone to offer his boys a moment of privacy. 

_'Come on George'_ Lewis thought to himself as George only stared at the other two kissing softly. George seemed to finally snap out of what he had been thinking of, and stepped forward, hand brushing over Alex's shoulder as he urged the two men apart.

"George, is this ok-" Lando asked hesitantly, before shutting up as George kissed him firmly, drawing the smaller man into his arms. Alex was grinning now, pressing close to them and pressing soft kisses to their cheeks and necks. Lewis watched their three-way hug for a bit, before clearing his throat.

"As much as I think you three are absolutely adorable. I'm also really hungry." Lewis chuckled. The three younger ones broke apart, giving him matching sheepish looks. George, as always, was the first to get his act together again.

"Yes, let's eat."

~~~~~~~~~~

"We need to help him." Lando muttered to George as them and Alex stood waiting around in the Paddock, waiting for the second race weekend in Austria to start. They were looking at Lewis,who was talking with Valtteri in front of the Mercedes garage. Nico Rosberg was standing a few feet away from them, and Lewis was watching him with a frown on his face.

"Do you really want to interfere? Nico has been a very sore subject for Lewis for as long as we've known him." Alex said. George hummed. Nico had turned around in the meantime and an awkward moment of eye contact between him and Lewis followed. They stared at each other, and Nico smiled, but Lewis quickly turned and walked away. 

"Okay fine we need to help." Alex sighed, Lando giving Alex a smug smile while George just looked thoughtful.

"I think I have an idea." He muttered. Lando turned to him.

"Do I want to know? It can't be good." He groaned. George glared at him.

"My plans are always awesome." He huffed.

"Not really." Alex answered. George flipped them both off.

"It will work, trust me."

~~~~~~~

"Lando! Where are the forks!" George yelled from the kitchen.

"On the table already! I told you!" Lando yelled back, trying to neatly fold napkins. Alex was meanwhile polishing wine glasses, tongue peeking out from his lips in concentration as he held it up to the light.

"I don't know if this is a good idea guys." Nico muttered from the sofa. The German seemed nervous, straightening out his shirt time and time again. Alex walked over and handed him a mug of tea.

"It will be fine." He soothed. It had been George's idea to trick Lewis into meeting Nico. They had invited the man over for a lunch in Lando's apartment in London, not telling Lewis they had invited Nico too. Obviously Nico did know about the plan, and he did want to see Lewis, but he was also hesitant. As far as he had let the younger men know, Lewis and him had been very much in love, until everything had gone to shit. Nico wanted to make amends, but Lewis never let him close enough to do so. George's plan was the first and only time Nico would have the opportunity to talk to Lewis.

"He is here!" George called from the balcony, storming back inside and walking over to fuss over Nico's shirt. Nico raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

"I am not the child in this situation. Fuss over Lando." He chuckled, pointing at the little Brit who was straightening all the cutlery and plates one last time. 

“Boys? Are you in?” Lewis called, pushing the half-open door open further to slip inside. He was smiling, carrying a Tupperware box of what were probably his home-baked vegan cookies. The moment Lewis saw Nico, his smile fell and he seemed tense.

“What are you doing here?” Lewis muttered at Nico. Alex stepped forward, taking the box of cookies from Lewis.

“We invited him.” he said. Lewis turned to face the Thai.

“Why?” he seemed tense, angry even, and Alex took a step back as Lando anxiously tugged on Alex’s sleeve, the youngest Brit seeming more than a little weary.

“We thought it was time for you two to talk.” George said, jutting his chin up stubbornly, while also taking a step back towards Lando and Alex.

“There is nothing to talk about.” Lewis muttered, shaking his head and looking away. “I’m leaving.” he added, turning towards the door. 

Suddenly, Nico rushed forward, jumping between Lewis and the door and blocking the Mercedes driver’s exit.

“No!” he gasped, blue eyes wide. “Don’t push me away again.” he added more softly. Lewis clenched his fists at his sides.

“Fuck off, Nico.” he snapped, trying to push past him. He seemed hurt and wary and George seemed to really regret his plan now. 

“Lewis, don’t do this!” Nico tried more softly, hand pressing against Lewis’s cheek. Lewis shook his head.

“I can’t, Nico, I can’t. What we had was poison.” he told the German. Nico shook his head.

“We were put under so much pressure, we could never survive that.” he whispered. “But we don’t have that pressure anymore, we can be together now.” Nico added shakily. Lewis closed his eyes, but didn’t pull away from Nico’s gentle touch.

“Come on, let’s give them some privacy.” Lando whispered to Alex and George, leading them to the kitchen. They stood pressed together at the door, glancing around to keep an eye on Lewis and Nico. 

“I love you, Lewis. I never stopped loving you.” Nico sniffled. Lewis let out a shaky sob, and then suddenly pulled Nico into a tight hug, holding him close as they both continued to cry. 

“I love you too.” Lewis blurted out, fingers tangling in Nico’s short blonde hair to hold him close. Lewis drew Nico into a soft kiss, the two men pressing close with an ease that could only come from all the time they had spent together. They only parted at particularly loud giggles coming from the kitchen.

“I thought I raised you better.” Lewis tutted. “It’s rude to spy on people.” he told the three faces peeking around the corner. His arm was still around Nico and the German fondly brushed some of Lewis’s hair back, before turning to the three younger men as well.

“Thank you.” Nico told the boys softly. Lando was the first to head over to them, grinning happily at the two.

“I’m so happy you two are okay.” he muttered. Nico gave him a tight hug, while Lewis settled for ruffling Lando’s short curls. Alex and George walked over too and both Nico and Lewis repeated the gestures. 

“I really can’t thank you boys enough.” Lewis muttered as they finally sat down at the dining table. “I’m sorry for getting upset, I didn’t mean to.” he added, mostly towards Alex. George smiled.

“It’s okay. We understand.” he told Lewis. “And helping you was the least we could do after you helped us realise we were meant together.” he added, reaching for Lando’s hand as Alex slung an arm over his shoulders. Nico smiled softly at the three, leaning closer to Lewis. 

“We all got our happy endings.” he said, fondly looking up at Lewis. Lewis sighed, pressing a kiss to Nico’s lips.

“Yes we did. Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kuddos are highly appreciated!  
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
